


A Long Time Coming

by xenaamazon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: Dean and Cas find themselves alone for the first time in a long time, and Cas decides it's now or never.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after a bit of whiskey (and some gay porn, tbh), and other than running it through spell check it is posted with editing, so it is what it is.
> 
> Also, I do not own the characters of Dean and Castiel, I simply borrowed them for a short time. Tons of respect for the actual creators of these incredible and flawed characters, and the actors who play them, without their chemistry such stories would not be possible.

Dean walked into the motel room and flipped the light on, grimacing at the pain that jolted through his arm at the movement. He had called Sam to tell him that he and Cas were done with the job and that he was going to get some shut eye before they headed back to the bunker. He mostly just needed to get clean, the simple salt and burn job and turned into something a little more complicated when the crazy old lady showed up in the cemetery and put up one hell of a fight. He had been a little annoyed that Cas had insisted on joining him on this trip, but he never would have managed it without him. As it was he had ended up with quite a few scratches and bruises and he was sure that his shoulder was bruised enough that it was going to be several days before he could raise it fully again. Cas of course had insisted that he heal Dean, but he had refused the aid, it really wasn't that bad, and he would feel a lot better after a hot shower to get all the mud off him. 

He made his way to the bathroom, tossing his bag one of the beds on his way. Cas followed him in, closing the door behind him and watched as Dean disappeared into the bathroom. He looked around the room, which looked like a thousand others they had been in over the years, but this one was slightly different, this one didn't contain Sam, and Cas couldn't help but notice how that knowledge made him feel. He listened as Dean turned the water on to take a shower and took a seat at the small table to wait for Dean as he did so often. He couldn't help but think about all the small moments they had shared over the years, all the missed chances they had to truly tell each other how they felt. Sure, when he had thought he was dying he had finally told Dean that he loved him, but he was afraid that the words had gotten lost as they weren't alone then. Still, the words had been sincere and long overdue. 

He thought about the time that he had been human, there had been a part of him that clung to the idea that they would finally be able to be together, that all those things that had stopped them before wouldn't matter. He had come so close to confessing his feelings for Dean then, not just that he loved him, but that he wanted to be with him, but the angels were at war, on Earth, and he had chosen to steal grace and join the fight to save the lives of innocent people. He felt, then as well as now, that when he had told Dean about the grace that Dean had understood the unspoken, for he had felt it too. He was all too aware of the fact that he had stopped himself more than once from making a move towards Dean, before it had made sense, but he had been a fallen angel in every sense for years now, and he had done it for Dean, time and time again. Perhaps all those reasons didn't matter anymore.

Dean came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his hips, hair still dripping wet, small rivers of water cascading down his torso. "You know Cas, you really should go find something to do while I sleep, it's still super creepy to have you just sitting there watching me sleep all the time." Cas stood and moved towards Dean, his eyes full of concern at the sight of the massive bruise that had bloomed across Dean's chest. 

"You are hurt more than you said."

Dean looked down at his chest and sighed, then grimaced at the pain that motion caused, "No, I said it wasn't that bad. Seriously Cas, I'm fine."

"You can barely breathe without pain Dean, I believe one or more of your ribs is broken, please Dean, there is no need for you to be in pain. Let me heal you." Dean nodded, knowing that he was being ridiculous about the whole thing, he had just been mad that a simple job and turned into a huge fight. Cas moved closer to Dean, into what Dean had once insisted was uncomfortably close, but now didn't mind too much. Cas placed a hand against Dean's ribs, and healed him, every bit of him that the ghost had injured was made just the way it had been. Cas left his hand against Dean for a moment longer than he needed to, enjoying the feel of him under his hand, the way his ribs moved as he took in a breath as he tested his newly healed ribs. 

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said as he looked into Cas's crystal blue eyes. Cas quickly dropped his hand, aware that at any moment Dean would probably say something along the lines of "boundaries dude". But still, Dean continued to look into Cas's eyes, "I mean it Cas, for everything today, I would have been in real trouble if you hadn't been there with me." 

Cas smiled, "I'm always here for you when you need me Dean," he was aware of the fact that if Sam had been there with them that he would have added a disclaimer to include the other Winchester, but it felt good to say the words that he truly meant just for Dean. "I... I love you Dean." The words were out of Cas's mouth before he even realized that they had crossed his mind. Dean took a small step backward, and Cas felt a very human twinge of pain jolt through his heart and the small movement. 

"Cas, I love you too man, but what does that have to do with anything?" Dean turned then, reaching for his bag and started to dig through it for a change of clothes. Castiel watched him, all the times he had been sure that Dean would kiss him, tell him that he wanted him too crossed his mind in a fraction of a second, and he quickly decided that it was now or never for them. How many more big bads would try to rip them apart? How many times would they come too close to losing each other for good. He had been in the Empty, and by luck Jack had brought him back and from what Sam had said Dean had been absolutely devastated by the fact that it seemed like he was lost to them forever. 

Cas took a small step towards Dean again, "Dean," he said reaching out and gently grabbing Dean's arm to turn the hunter towards him once again. Dean allowed himself to be turned towards the angel and couldn't help but notice how much he loved the feel of Cas's hand against his skin. Cas licked his lips and leaned forward, planting a light kiss on Dean's lips before pulling away. "I love you Dean. I am in love with you. I should have told you years ago, I had wanted to when I was human, but you sent me away and I thought that maybe you didn't feel for me the way I felt for you. Sam told me how you fell apart when I was in the Empty, Dean, and even if you don't feel the same way, I can't go on knowing that we might lose each other again without having told you." 

Dean's head swam with this information. He had fallen in love with Castiel a long time ago, and he had buried those feelings as he knew they would only get in the way. They had work to do, saving the world, saving people. There had always been something in the way, and yeah, he had been devastated when Lucifer had killed Cas, he had felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest and he never thought he would ever get over that pain. Never had he thought that the angel would ever feel for him in the same way that he had felt. Was this the "profound bond" that Cas had spoken of all those years before? Was this why he seemed to watch over Dean more than he did Sam? He realized it was, he realized that Cas hadn't given everything up time and time again for the world, for humanity, for the Winchesters, he'd done it for him. 

Cas's resolve faltered when Dean didn't respond, and he slowly lowered his hand back to his side, sure that once Dean fully processed his words that he would once again be asked to leave, and that the drive back to the bunker in the morning would be awkward. His heart began to free fall, and he tried to hold himself stalwart at the unexpected feeling. But Dean stopped him from moving away, he reached up and gently grabbed Cas's face and pulled the angel to him, returning the kiss with one of his own, running his tongue along Cas's lips seeking access. Cas happily responded and returned Dean's kiss, and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. 

"I love you too, Cas." Dean pulled Cas into a hug, held him tightly to him as though he never wanted to let the angel go ever again. They held each other like that for a moment, taking in the feel of the other, knowing that the feelings that each of them felt were reciprocated. 

"Dean," Cas finally said, suddenly unsure of how he was going to voice this next part but feeling that know that they had come to this point he couldn't stop now. 

"Yeah buddy."

"I, uh, I need you Dean." Dean pulled back from the hug enough to look into those blue eyes that he had fallen into time and time again, a smile on his face, and absolute joy in his eyes.

"I know Cas, I need you too." He kissed Cas again, deeply this time, and started to remove Cas's trench coat. He smiled as he felt Cas's hands ghost across his skin as he moved his arms back to allow the coat to fall. Slowly Dean began to remove Cas's clothes, feeling as though he was removing all the imagined barriers they had put up over the years. Dean stopped once Cas's shirt was off and kissed his angel again. He could feel his desire for his friend rising within him, the feel of Cas under his touch making him hard. Likewise, he could feel Cas getting hard as well, and reveled in the feel of Cas's hands mimicking his own as they explored each other. Cas reached down to remove Dean's towel, but Dean grabbed his hand and pulled away, "No, Cas, not yet." Cas cocked his head to the side, and Dean smiled and gave him a small kiss on his check before whispering in his ear, "Let me show you."  
He gently guided the angel until he was sitting on the bed and knelt between Cas's legs. He leaned forward and started planting kisses on Cas's neck and began to work his way downward as he slowly began to undo Cas's belt. He reached down and palmed Castiel's erection through his pants, feeling his cock twitch at the contact and smiled as he realized that Cas wanted this as much has he did. He undid Cas's pants and slipped his hand inside, taking his friends cock in his hand for the first time. "Dean," Cas half moaned, half pleaded as he reached down to finish removing his pants and boxers. Dean gave Cas a couple of strokes before helping Cas to finish disrobing.

Once Cas was free of his clothes Dean once again took him in his hand and began to stroke him again, running his fingers along the tip to collect the pre-cum that was already beginning to drip. "I never realized that you were so big Cas," he watched as a blush rose in Castiel's cheeks. "That's good Cas, big is good." Cas nodded and watched as Dean leaned forwards and licked at his tip, the sensation ran through Cas and he couldn't help but let his head fall back as he let the small waves of pleasure ran through him. Dean smiled as he watched the affect he had on Cas, before he lowered his mouth to take Castiel. Cas's head snapped up and he looked down at Dean and watched as the hunter began to lick and suck on him, taking him deep in his throat before pulling off again in a wet sloppy pop. 

Cas could feel his orgasm start to build, and he reached down and curled his fingers into Deans hair. "I think I'm going to cum Dean," the words came out in a husky breath, and Dean slowly pulled off Cas again, running his tongue flat against Cas's cock as he did, replacing his mouth with his hand. He began jerking Cas at a fast pace, flicking his tongue along the tip as he looked into the other man's eyes, silently pleading with him to cum in his mouth. It didn't take long for Cas to cum, and soon as Dean felt the first spray he quickly took Cas into his mouth again and started sucking him even harder, reaching down to insert a single finger into Cas. Cas moaned out and louder at that and fell back onto the bed as he let his orgasm roll over him. Dean slowly pulled Cas's cock out of his mouth, and carefully licked him clean, continuing to slowly move his finger in and out of Castiel, watching for any sign of protest from Cas, though he knew there would be none. 

When he was sure that Cas had recovered some from his orgasm he lowered himself still further and licked at Castiel's hole even as he slipped in another finger. "Fuck, Dean, I want to feel you inside me." Dean slipped another finger inside of his lover and licked up to suck at his balls. Cas reveled in the feel of Dean's ministrations, but still he longed to feel Dean deep within him, "Dean, please," he begged, and his reward was to feel the sudden loss of Dean's touch. He looked up to see Dean standing up, the towel still around his hips though barely, his hardon standing at attention.

"Sit up," it was a gentle command, but Cas obeyed all the same. He ran his hands up and down Dean's torso, not wanting to lose contact with him any longer than he needed to. "Suck me Cas, I want you to suck me, get me nice and hard." Cas smiled, as he reached to remove the towel, and took Dean in his hand for the first time. He had wondered, for a time when he was human, after he had sex with the reaper what it would be like to feel Dean's cock, if it would be the same as holding his own. He had to admit that while the seemed to be around the same size, he definitely liked the feel of Dean's cock in his hand more and felt his own began to grow again as he realized that what he had thought of was finally going to happen. He stoked Dean and licked at his tip before taking him in his mouth as far as he could. Dean moaned and ran his fingers in Cas's hair, and fought back the urge to face fuck the angel, there would be plenty of time for that later, now was not the time. He watched as the unexperienced angle sucked and licked at him, trying to do to him as he had done to him. It wasn't long before Dean could feel his orgasm begin to build, and he pulled Cas off of him, sloppy and wet, a trail of spit and pre-cum trailing from his cock to the angel's lips. 

"Did I do something wrong?" the angel queried, concern clear on his face. 

Dean bent down and kissed Cas hard, moving him so he was once again on his back, their cocks trapped between them hot against each other. Cas found himself bucking up towards Dean, causing a delicious friction between them, Dean responded by reaching between them and taking them both in one of his hands stroking them together in time to Cas's thrusts. "I don't want to cum yet Cas, I want to take you, I want to feel you around me, I want to cum inside you as you cum between us. I want to clean you off with my tongue and then, after we've rested, I want you to take me." Cas felt his dick jump and harden even more at Dean's words, and though he wanted to respond he found he was unable to, he simple nodded. 

Dean moved again, releasing his hold on Cas's cock to position himself at his entrance, "Are you ready Cas? It might hurt."

Cas couldn't help but raise his head and give Dean and incredulous look, "I don't feel pain Dean, not like you do, in fact I'm sure this entire experience is wildly different for me than it is for me." Dean smiled and slowly slid himself into Cas. He had planned on going in a little at time and backing out as had been done to him on the rare occasions that he had allowed himself to be fully fucked by another man, but Cas's words made that plan fall from his head and he pushed himself fully in with one stroke. Cas's eyes rolled back in his head and he closed his eyes.  
Dean lowered himself and gathered Cas in his arms, fighting the urge to move his hips once again, wanting to make sure that Cas was ready. "Cas," he whispered as he placed small kisses along Cas's jawline.  
"Move Dean, I want you to fuck me." Dean complied by slowly moving his hips back, before slowly moving back into Cas. He found Cas's mouth with his and gently kissed him. 

"No Cas," he pulled out again, all the way this time and held himself still just outside of Cas, "I'm not going to fuck you this time. It's been a long time coming, Cas, I'm going to make love to you, because that's what this is." He kissed Cas again deeply as he pushed himself back into his lover and began to thrust inside him at a slow and steady pace. Dean could feel Cas's pre-cum slip against them and rutted with a little more urgency against the angel, chasing both of their orgasms. 

"Dean," Cas moaned, and Dean felt as though he would never tire of hearing Cas say his name with such need and desire as long as he lived. 

"Yes Cas."

"I'm going to cum again, Dean, cum with me Dean, cum inside me." Dean thrusted harder into Cas, and reached down between them to once again take Cas in his hand, slick now with sweat and pre-cum. 

"Cum for me, Cas. Cum and I'll cum too," he was pleading as much as he was commanding, desperate to cum inside of Cas for the first time of what he knew would be many. He felt himself fall over the edge and into his orgasm just as Cas began to spill over his hand. He thrust into Cas one more time and held himself there as he filled Cas with his own cum while milking Cas with his hand until they were both spent. Slowly he pulled out of Cas and leaned down to clean the mess that Cas had made with his tongue. When he was satisfied that he had cleaned Cas well enough he rolled next to Cas and wrapped himself against the angel, feeling more connected and protected by him than he ever had before. He could feel himself start to slip away into sleep, the feeling of Cas's arms around him made him feel like he was truly home for the first time ever, even if they were in some random motel in some forgettable spot on the map. "Cas," he said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah Dean?"

"You can watch me sleep anytime you want, I really don't mind." 

A chuckle ran through Cas, and he held Dean a little tighter, placing a small kiss on the top of the hunter’s head. He was truly happy for the first time in a very long time, knowing that no matter what happened, their bond was real, it was profound, and it was forever now.


End file.
